


[Art] Saeki and his Merry Men

by rockbrigade



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbrigade/pseuds/rockbrigade
Summary: Rokkaku Robin Hood AU. Saeki and Rokkaku are outlaws in Medieval England, and through noble acts of unlawful deeds, they win the hearts of the people. They take from the rich and give to the poor, and they do what they can to overthrow the government!I started writing this AU but I was having too much fun and realised I wouldn't finish it before the exchange submission due date, so instead I drew a few of the characters in their roles as the Merry Men! (A few chapters of the fic itself will be posted very soon too!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holycowbrowniekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For various reasons I had the hardest time uploading these, only to discover that the upload has squished them all by about 100px in each dimension orz I'll try to bring about a better upload of them in the future!


End file.
